elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Saashi
Saashi is the Khajiit loremaster of the Town who appears after being rescued by the Fugitive. She aids in discovering the cause of the fire that ruined the town. Interactions The Greencap Bandits The Fugitive must rescue townsfolk who have been captured by the Greencap Bandits. Saashi is among the captured townsfolk. Hidden Mysteries Saashi asks the Fugitive to explore the ancient tunnels beneath the town. The Name of Evil After finding a door in the ruin, Saashi proposes to explore deeper into the tomb. A Tale of Two Brothers Saashi has discovered the story of the Sorcerer-King, and together with the Fugitive, she enters the ruins to find the King's tomb. Secrets of the Ayleids A scholar has been heard of nearby. The Fugitive has to find him in order to translate the runes found on a stone tablet in the Ayleid Ruins of the town. The Justiciar Cometh Members of the Thalmor have arrived in the Town. The Fugitive has to speak to them. The Missing Scroll The Fugitive has to retrieve the Elder Scroll which was stolen from the Town statue. The Lair of the Sorcerer-King In order to defeat the Sorcerer-King, the Fugitive has to find out where he is hiding. The Howling Caves Varro Matius mentions undead sightings near the Howling Caves. The Fugitive searches the location to see if the Lich is there. Journey to Fort Cassynder Wanum, the envoy of the Bloodfall Queen, suggests Fort Cassynder, a haunted fort, as a possible location where the Lich may be located. Hangman's Wood One of the townsfolk, Constantia Galena, mentions a haunted forest and suggests the Fugitive look there for the Lich. The Ruins of Niryastare The Thalmor believe the Lich may be located in an ancient Ayleid ruin. Saashi tasks the Fugitive to find out. The Haunted Forest The traveling merchant thinks the Lich may be located in a haunted forest. The Fugitive has to check the forest. Facing the Dragon Saashi and the Fugitive go out to meet the Dragon Shulkunaak to find a possible lead on the Sorcerer-King. The Lost Ritual The Fugitive must find information regarding the incantation which was used to bind the Sorcerer-King in the past. The Treasure Hunter The Fugitive is set out to find a treasure hunter by Saashi, in order to find the crown of the Sorcerer-King. Into the Fire Aid Saashi in discovering if the attacks on the villages were truly performed by a Dragon. Wrath of the Sorcerer-King The Sorcerer-King is on his way to the town, and must be stopped. Resolution Azzin has discovered the whereabout of a Dragon, which may be Shulkunaak. The Cave of Thieves M'jaddah might know more about the River Snake, and Saashi advises to look for him. The Big Hit Saashi has information from M'jaddah regarding the River Snake. Dialogue Conversations ;Resolution Saashi: "You're too late. Shulkunaak's gone. This one could not let him just get slaughtered like that." Azzin: "... and *this* is why you should never trust a Khajiit. They'll turn around and betray you without blinking an eye." Saashi: "Saashi did not betray anyone. The dragon once spared this one's life, she owed him as much." Azzin: "Rest assured, I will not make the same mistake. Prepare to die." Saashi: "Warrior, help!" Appearances * Category:Blades: Quest Givers